<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Back to the Future 5: A Totally Untubular Experience by AverageMovieJoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070921">Back to the Future 5: A Totally Untubular Experience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageMovieJoe/pseuds/AverageMovieJoe'>AverageMovieJoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Back to the Future [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Back to the Future (Movies), Bill &amp; Ted (Movies), Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageMovieJoe/pseuds/AverageMovieJoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Back to the Future [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Right Place, Wrong Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                Doc, Marty and I sit on the back of the DeLorean trying to figure out what to do with our situation. “So we are still in Hill Valley just in 1988 rather than 1985, right?” Marty asks as he turns to Doc. “We have to be. The only way this thing travels in by wheel.” Marty hops off and turns back to us. “Then why the hell does everything look so different? What the hell could’ve happened in 3 years while we were gone.” As Marty says that we see a car blasting music from a megaphone on the top of the car rolls by very slowly. “What does it say on the side of it?” I ask. Marty walks a little closer to it. “Be excellent to each other, and party on dudes!” – Bill S. Preston Esquire &amp; Theodore "Ted" Logan. Who are these clowns?</p>
<p>                The car stops and an old man gets out of the vehicle. “Hey Marty, does he look a bit like George Carlin to you?” Marty squints his eyes “I think that is George Carlin.” The old man starts walking towards us. “Are you boys Lucas Mannington and Marty Mcfly?” He doesn’t see dock back by te DeLorean. Marty responds “Yeah, who might you be?” The old man reaches into his coat pocket and grabs a revolver out. “I’m taking you two back to San Dimas to the ywo great ones. Get in the car boys and hold your arms out.” Marty and I look at each other and we each said “Ok.” We hold our wrists out and are cuffed and put into the back of the car.</p>
<p>“You never did answer our question. Who are you?” Out kiddnapper looks in the rearveiw mirror to look at Marty. “Well, the name’s Rufus.” I look at Marty, “You got a last name?” The old man thinks to himself. “Nope, just Rufus.” I look at back Marty. “This dude is nuts. Who the fuck ‘the two great oneds anyway?” Rufus interjects. “That’s none of you concern. I lean towards the front seat. “What do they want with us anyway?” Rufus pulls out pepper spray and sprays me in the eyes. “Ooooooh shit, that burns!!!!” I eventually black out from the pain as I hear Marty yelling at the old man.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Rude Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up in a cell with Marty. I look around and only see an acoustic guitar in the corner of the cell. “How nice of them, they wont let us go crazy.” I look over at Marty and see that he’s dazed off. “Hello, earth to Mcfly, you copy?”Marty snaps out of his state, shakes his head, and looks at me. “Oh you’re awake.” Marty seems pretty shaken up. “What happened while I was out?” Marty licks his lips in hesitation. “Rufus told me their plan, and… its pretty heavy.” My expression of concern changes to a expression of worry. “Oh man. How deep are we?” Marty raises his eyebrows “Deep. They plan on sacrificing us to there cult leaders. Also I found out this is a cult going based off of the teaching of some band and we’re some kind of threat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               I think about what I last remember. “Where’s Doc?” Marty shrugs his shoulders “They never saw Doc. Hopefully he’s able to find some fuel for the DeLorean.” As Marty says that we hear the a key rattle at the door and athe door opens. Some one is thrown into the cell with us. “Have fun with your new cell mate until the day of reckoning.” The door is shut and we can hear the sound of rustling keys echo as the guard walks down the hall. “I bet this guy was a ‘heretic’.” Marty says as he walks towards him. “You alright man?” Marty extends a hand to the guy that was just throw in here with us.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               “I think I’ll be alright” the guy grabs Marty’s hand and stands up. As he’s dusting himself off I make a stunning realization. “No fucking way.” It had to be him. The the shirt with the headstock of a bass guitar. I only knew one guy who was so pretentious to wear a shit like that. “Scott motherfucking Pillgrim.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Great Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Scott motherfucking Pillgrim.” Scott looks up to me and realizes who I am. “Wait, Lucas? You’ve been missing for two years! And Marty! You dies 2 years ago as well! What the hell is going on?!?!” Marty anf I look at each other and realize we have to tell hm the whole story. “You see, I had to go forward in time to save Marty from dying in a car accident. We were supposed to go back to 1985 but we accidentally only went to 1988.” Scott looks at the two of us. “Isn’t Doctor Brown supposed to be with you?” Marty and I frantically covert scotts mouth. “Shhhhh. We don’t want these guys to know about the Doc. He’s trying to get fuel for the DeLorean Mk II as we speak.</p><p> </p><p>ELSE WHERE</p><p> </p><p>               As Doc look through the dumpster looking for suitable materials for the Mr. Fusion he’s approached by a homeless man. “He man, you got any money on ya?” Doc turns around to see the man hlding out his hand. “No sir, I don’t. I’m just as broke as you.” The homeless man looks at the bag of trash that the Doc is collecting. “Why do you need all of that trash?” Doc knows that no one will belive him if he told them. “I need this to fuel a time machine.” The man nods his head. “Neat.” He then hits Doc in the head with a brick and  searches Doc’s coat and finds the keys to the DeLorean.</p><p> </p><p>ELSE WHERE</p><p> </p><p>               “Alright so that’s the plan on how we’re going to get out of here.” Scott and Marty look at my diagram of the plan. “I just hope this works. We need to regroup with Doc asap.” The sound of jingling keys are heard from afar. “Quick into positions.” The guard approaches. “AHHHH MY EYEEEEESS!!!” The guead approaches the cell door. “Quit the racket in there.” Marty calls out. “His eyes are still in pain from when he got pepper sprayed earlier.” The guard sighs in frustration. “Let me take a look.” He opens the door and walks in. as soo as he does Scott elbows him in the gut and Marty drop kicks him down to the floot. We grab his ring of keys and we make our escape.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Traversing Unknow Territories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               The thee of us leave the cell. “which way should we head out?” Scott points to the right. “When they brought me here I came from that direction.” Marty looks to the right then shakes his head. “I remember coming in on the left.” I roll my eyes. “Rock paper scizzorz for it.” They shrug their shoulders. And proceed to try to play a game of rock paper scissors. Marty chooses rock on 3 while Scott chooses scissors on shoot. “Oh shit do we play differently? How do wanna do it?” Marty shakes his head in indecisiveness. “I’m cool with what ever man we can go on shoot.” I roll my eyes. “Alright guys lets hurry this up”</p><p> </p><p>               Scott and Marty go again. This time Scott throwing papper on 3 and marty throwing papper as well on shoot. “Oh fuck, we did it again.” I face palm. “Alright, Scott. We go on shoot alright?” Scott nods. “Rock….Paper……Scizzorz……..SHOOT!” Scott throws rock and Marty thows lazer gun. “Can’t beat lazer gun man.” I nod in agreement. “He’s got a point. To the left it is.” We turn to the left. “I’ve gotta fina Ramona. She and I got separated when I was thrown in there with you guys.” I wonder why Scott was thrown in there with us. “You don’t think they think Scott is a threat like us, do ya Marty? Why else would he be put with us? Why are we such a threat?”</p><p> </p><p>MEAN WHILE</p><p> </p><p>Doc wakes up lying on the floor of an old decrepit home. As he opens his eyes he sees a green haired woman. “Lie your head back down. Your head got hit pretty hard.” Doc lies back down. “Thank you mam, who might you be?”  The lady grabs a warms sponge and begins to clean the Docs wounds. “Ramona Flowers. You?” Doc then realizes who he’s talking to. His eyes widen and his vision clears as he sits up.” Ramona Flowers?! Do you not recognize me? Its me! Doctor Emmet Brown!” Ramona raises an eyebrow. “Sorry sir, I don’t recognize you.” Doc sulks a bit. “Your boyfriend is Scott Pillgrim and your neighbor use to be Lucas Mannington.” Ramona removes the sponge from the Docs head. “yeah, not too long after Lucas disappeared these guys from California started making headlines. It was as if it was all the local news papers over there would talk about.” Doc places his finger on his chin, “Strange, very strange. Ms. Flowers, where in Cali would you say this happened?” Ramona thought for a second. “East L.A. probably. Why do you ask?” Doc sits up. “That’s probably where Lucas and Marty are.” Ramona looks at the disbelief. “Lucas went missing 2 years ago and Marty has been dead for 2 years.” Doc shakes his head. “I’ll explain later. But first we need to get to California. You go get Mr. Pillgrim and I’ll make prep-“ Ramona interrupts Doc. “Scott was taken earlier today by the cult. And I’m in no condition to travel.” It was at this moment Doc noticed the large bump on the woman. She was 5 months pregnant. “I’m sure she’ll will turn into a wonderful woman.” Ramona looks at Doc funny. “How did you know the gender?” Doc wipes sweat form his eyebrow. “Lucky guess. I’ll need you with me to help me save Marty and Lucas so we can fix all of this. I know how to fix it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Cross Country Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Doc and Ramona start packing supplies for their trip to save the other 3 Doc sees a photo on the table in front of him. “Is this a photo of you and Scott?” Ramona walks over to Doc to look at the picture. “Yup, that’s Lucas over on the right.” Doc squints his eyes. “Great scott, I didn’t even recognize him! How long have you known him?” Ramona chuckles and goes back to packing to the long trip ahead of them. “We met him when we first moved here to Hill Valley. He was nice and had similar interests as Scott so I hoped they would get along but Scott has a personality type that’s hard to deal with sometimes. So it became a regular thing that Scott would bother him at his mail box.” Doc laughs. “ I’m sure those two will figure something out.” Doc grabs a few more things and walks over to the door. “Oh,, by thw do you have any gasoline? I have a vehicle we can use.” Ramona rols her eys. “You think ths pregnant wowman can carry a full grown man in the California heat? You’re must be joking. Just follow me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Doc Folows her into the garage port and there sits their ride. A Toyota Xtra Cab SR5. “We’ll get there in no time with this thng.” Romana opens the drivers side door. “Oh, let me drive. I don’t want to strain you in your condition.” Ramona points to the passenger seat. “Hop in. I’m not letting you drive after that blow to the head earlier.” She makes a good point so Doc puts all of the stuff they’ve packed into the back and gets in. “Buckle up Doc, this is gonna be one hell of a ride.” As soon as she says that she throes the truck into revears and pulls out at an insane spped. She then puts it in drive and takes of in the residential area doing 65 MPH.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MEANWHILE</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “The 3 are in their cells two great ones.” Rufus kneels before Bill and Ted. “Thank you Rufus. Your work was most excellent.” Bill and Ted then turn to each other, stick their tounges out, and play air guitar. “Thank you. Now if you’ll excuse me I’ll be in my quarters.” As Rufus turns to leave a gueard comes running into the room. “Two great one the 3 great threats have escaped!” Ted’s eyes widened “This is most heinous. I thought they were in thir cell Rufus!” Rufus turns to apologize. “I humbly apologize oh two great ones, I’ll send a team out to look for them immediately.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Journey to the Center of the Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               As Marty,  Scott and I head further into San Dimas we realize how run down everthing is. “Man what happened? Scott you should know, you’ve here been for the last two years.” Scott stops walking and turns to face us. “Not too long after Marty died and you disappeared these teo guys had a band called the Wyld Stallyons. Suddenly these guys were making head lines for hold public rituals and sacrificing their fans. I’m pretty sure their music brainwashes whoever listens to it. The situation got so bad that they had Eddie Van Halen kidnapped and wouldn’t release him until he recorded a solo for them.” Those bastards. “These last two years had been hard for me and Ramona so seeing you two again really helps me a lot.” Marty walks up to Scott and grabs his shoulder. “We’ll get through this man.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ramona and Doc rip through the empty road. A Vanilla Ice cassete that Scott was gifted was stuck in the player so it was all they could listen to since evewry radio station was out. “Can you turn that racket off. This old man is trying to sleep.” Doc leans forwards and turns the music off. “I can’t have you sleepin Doc, I need you to keep an eye out for a gas station.” Doc rolls his eyes and sits back up. “You’ve got some explain to do anyways. What do you mean that Marty and Lucas are in San Dimas? That’s impossible!” Doc turns to the pregnant woman. “Well, you’re not gonna belive me but, Marty and I had gone into the future to save his grandson from joining a terrible gang in Hill Valley. And because it already had Lucas’s son in it they had that star power. Oh by the way, Lucas and Scott will make amends eventually. If I know Lucas as well as I do Marty then I know that he and Scott will learn to tolerate each other. As I was saying after Marty and I finished we went back to 1985 but I was knocked out cold from the travel across time. Marty tried to take the wheel and it killed him. But Lucas came to my workshop saying that he had a dream about the whole event, which gave me the idea to save him. We were succesfull but when we were supposed to go back to 1985 we wound up here in 1988.” Ramona stares out onto the road expressionless. “If it weren’t for some of the weird tings I’ve seen because of this cult I peobably wouln’t have believed you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Rufus walks out of the cult of Stallyon’s head quarter’s with his team. “Alright you 7 I’m counting on you to find those 3 and bring them here Dead or Alive. Who ever manages to bring them here will get the reward as promised.” One of the 7 step forward. He appears to look like a pirate. “How are you so sure that she’s on her wa?” Rufus chuckels “The two great ones have for seen it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Great Search Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Scott, Marty and I we see a vehical ripping down the road. “Who the hell is driving that thing!” Marty covers his eyes hoping to block out the sun to get a better view. “I can’t tell who’s in It but that truck sure is amazing.” Marty sees that the truck is slowing down. “Uh, guys. You might wanna be prepared to fight.” The truck stops in front of them and shuts off and the passenger side is opened. “Marty, Lucas, you’re alright!” Doc comes running towards Marty and hugs him. “Doc! How did you get so far into the city!” The driver side dorr opens and Ramona gets out. “Ramona!” Scott runs to Ramona and inspects her. “Are you alright?!” Ramona chuckles and playfuly hits Scott. “I’m fiiiiine.” The two hold each other for a long time.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, does this mean we were moving out of the city?” I turn to Doc. “Did you guys come from Hill Valley?” Doc nods. “Sonofabitch. This means we need to go back. Scott Marty and I need to head inwards to confront those a-holes.” Doc shakes his head in confusion. “Why! When we can just head back to to 1985 and none of this happens!” Doc checks his pockets looking for the keys to the DeLorean. “Oh, no no no no no no no no! This can’t be happening!” A figure appears out from the sand blow in the wind. “Oh but it is Doctor. And you wont be able to get very far from here, for my name is……MATTHEW PATEL!!!</p><p> </p><p>Scott in pure dis belief stands up. “It’s the pirate guy. Hey Ramona remember pirate guy?” Ramona looks at Matthew and sighs in agitation. “You realize I dated you because you were the only colored guy in the 7<sup>th</sup> grade right?” Everyone stares at her. “I’m not saying its right but I’m saying he shouldn’t be this obsessed over me.” Matthew lunges towards Scott. I Scott suddenly pulls a samarai sword out of his chest and starts swinging. “Wo, what the fuck?” I don’t question for much longer and run to Ramona to make sure she’s alright. “Lucas! Take this.” Ramona hands me a large hammer. “What do you want me to do with this?” Ramona rolls her eyes. “What do you think? Bash his fucking brains in!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. X</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               Matthew throws punches at Scoot that are so fast that it could break the sound berrier. “You wont survive this time Mr. Pilgrim!” I come from behind Patel and hit him square in the back with Ramona’s giant hammer. Mattew goes flying but is able to get back on his feet.  The smoke clears and Matthew doesn’t see Lucas anywhere. Lucas appears behind him. Matther is able to get away as Lucas puts a huge dent in the ground where Mather was. “Damn he’s fast. But lets see if he can dodge this.” Math ew starts to charge some type of attack. Lucas is in his range. Matthew fires litteral fucking lazors from his hands. The dust settles an Lucas is nowhere. “I must have disinargrated him.” Matthew stands up and gets 186 pounds of force from a rubber mallet to the face. This sends Matther flying and skidding towards Scott.</p>
<p>Scott puts his sword in Matthews face. “Why are you here? I defeated all 7 of you. I earned her!” Mattheew slowy tries to drag himself away from Scott until I stand behind him. “If you don’t answer about why you’re here, I will not be afraid to beat your skull in.” Lucas grabs Matthew by the collar of his shirt. “Why are you here pirate boy.” Matthew spits blood out of his mouth and begins to speak. “I was sent here by the 2 great ones. They said if I could get the 3 great threats to their HQ for a special public ritual then they’d let me keep Ramona.” I drop him and turn away. “ We’ll spare you life pirate boi.” Scott looks at me surprised. “We will?” I nod my head. “Yeah, but only so he can tell the “2 great ones” a message. They can eat my shit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matthew arrives at the HQ and tiredly enters the throne room. “Oh did you find them that fast?” Rufus goes to congradualte him. “I did find them sir. And they have a message for the two great ones.” Rufus looks around. “So…where are they?” Matthew is ignoring Rufus. “They told the 2 great ones to eat their shit.” Matthew pulls out a revolver and blows a cap in his head. Rufus with almost no reaction wipes the blood off his face. “Another puppy amongst the dogs of war. He wasn’t ready to became a man.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Master of Disguise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               The five of us go further into the city and we realize that the city is still pretty active, filled with followers of the Cult of Stallyon. “Be vigilant, based on what Matthew said any one of those 7 could be here.” Scott keeps Ramona close as I lead the group. “We need to blend in with the crowd so lets try to find a shop somewhere so we can disguise ourselves.” We look around hoping to see some type of sign that says “Oh hey look, a clothes shop.” Scott walks in and is pushed out by a large man with a gun in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Dammnit. Lucas get prepared to fight.” The large amn looks at me. “You, surrender now or he gets it.” I turn around to realize he’s pointing at me. “Oh, you’re talking to me. I honestly don’t care for him so do what you want with him.” Scott looks at me with wide eyes. “What the fuck are you doing man?” The large man then takes his focus off of me and pulls the hammer of the gun back. With a quick lunge and a swing I send the man back through the building. “Who is this guy?” Scott just stares at me. “You were gonna let me die?” I roll my eyes. “No, I had a plan. Now who is this guy?” A skateboard is hurled at my face. “The names Lucas Lee.” Scott looks around. “Where are your “stuntmen” huh?” Lucas laghs. “I do my own stunts now.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas lunges at Scott as Ramona come to my side to make sure I’m alright. “I’ll be fine. You stay with Doc so you don’t get hurt.” I run back into the fight to help Scott.</p><p>Meanwhile</p><p> </p><p>“Sir there are reports of unusual activity in the city”  A goon stands behind Rufus as he stares out a window. “Send some gueards to monitor the area. If you see those 3 don’t initiate. But do kidnap the woman.” Rufus smirks to himself as the goon leaves. “You 3 won’t be a pain in the sides of lady justice soon enough.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. XX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucas lunges at Scott as Ramona come to my side to make sure I’m alright. “I’ll be fine. You stay with Doc so you don’t get hurt.” I run back into the fight to help Scott. “Scott who is this guy?” Scott who is currently get his ass beat sreams. “THAT DOESN’T MATTER HE’S GOING TO KILL ME IF YOU DON’T GET OVER HERE!!!!!” I leap into action and get a hit on him squre in the back. “Man that’s one huge hammer. I see Ramona still keeps up the maitenence on it.” Scott pulls the sword out of his chest and gets into his fighting stance. “With the world your “two great ones” created we had to keep maintenance on these. We wanted to leave that part of our life behind. But thanks to those dillweeds we cant and are always on edge.”</p>
<p>I come up behind Lucas and give him a good smack as Scott stabs him in the chest. “Alright Marty, you can come out now with Doc and Ramona.” Lucas Lee lays in a pool of his own blood. “You will never be able to defeat” Lucas is shot in the head before he can say the name. We look everywhere to see where the bullet came from but we don’t see anything. “We need to leave this area. We’ve been spotted.” Marty continues to look. “But why haven’t they shot at us yet. Clearly they don’t want us to know the name he was about to saw.” I scratch my chin. “That is stange.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile</p>
<p>“Sir they’ve been spotted and Lucas Lee has been defeated.” Rufus rubs his temples. “I don’t understand why the two great ones insist on using these fools, but I musn’t question their decisions.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Kidnapping Is Afoot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We see people start to move towards a specific part of town. “Excuse me sir we’re travelers and are new here. What’s going on in that part of town?” Doc asks a man nearby. “Oh, it’s the monthly sacrifice we do. The two great ones are hoping to expand this to be a huge event for the whole country. Getting rid of those who oppose our beliefs and bring misfortune and haracy to us all.” The man turns around and continues towards thecenter of town.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We follow the crowd towards the that part of town and hear an older gentleman start to speak to the crowd. “Today we gather to witness the execution of someone who dares to play music of the yesteryear.” I look up and see a red hed tied to a cross like post surrounded by coal. “Holy shit they’re gonna burn her alive. Scott is on edge. “What is it Scott?” Scott turns to Ramona. “They’ve got Kim. I can’t just let her die.” I turn to Scott. “Listen man we don’t have time to add another member to the party.” Scott shakes his head and grips her sword. “I have to.” Scott jumps up to the cross before they could light it and cuts Kim down. The town starts to yell in frustration at the situation “Whats the meaning of this?” “Who is that?” “That’s one of the 3 great threats!” “Get them!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The large crowd starts to swarm Scott. Scott starts slicing and dicing through the thowns men. “I won’t be able to hold them off for much longer!” I start cutting through the back taking down as many of these people as I can. I eventually make it to Scott. “Protect Kim! I’ve got a plan.” The two of us continue to take out as many as we can then we realize there aren’t many left. We throw the ones we have on us off and point our wepons in the direction of the last 5. “Listen, we don’t want to kill you.” Speak for yourself Scott. “Speak for yourself Scott. I don’t care weather they die or not.” Scott rolls his eyes. “There are five of us and 2 of you.” I chuckle to myself. “Yeah, but you just saw us kill most of this crowd. WHAT MAKES YOU FUCKERS THINK WE CAN’T EASILY WIPE YOU OUT!!!” I charge forwad bashing one into another. One charges towards Scott and is able to grapple his sword out of his hands. Scott pulls another sword out of his chest and proceeds to duel with him. The last two flee from the scene, never to be seen again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I jump into Scotts fight and am able to him the guy so hard in the side of the head his neck snaps from the momentum. Scott picks up his other sword. “Oh shit, can you duel wield?” Scott cleans the blood off of both swards and puts one up. “Sadly no, I haven’t unlocked that part of the skill tree.” I raise an Eye brow and look around for Marty and the others. “Marty is everyone ok?” Marty turns around to do a head count. “Where’s Ramona?” Scott drops his sword. “You were watching her right?” Scott grabs Marty by the collar. “Did you let my pregnant fiancé get kidnapped!” Marty starts to stutter. “L-listen man, I’m sure we can get her back.” Scott throws Marty to the ground and walks away. “There’s only one person who could have been slick enough to get her in a crown like that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. XXX pt I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There it is.” We approach a building. “How are you so sure this is the right place?” I point to the sign that says “Totally not an evil lair brah”. “Use your eyes Marty.” Suddenly we hear a low rumbling come from the hallway in front of us. “I’ve benn expecting you three.” A blonde guy holding a a 5 string bass walks out. “Scott, I need to have a rematch with you to get all of my vegan powers back. My new 5 string bass symbolizes my new found strength without them.” I raise an eyebrow and turn to Scott. “The fuck is he on about?” Scott turns to me. “Yeah, shit is weird in Canada.” Scott pulls a bass out of nowhere. “What the fuck?” Scott turns back to me. “Pocket dimensions, you just kinda get use to them.” Scott starts playing the bass line from Final Fantasy 2. “Alright Todd, I accept your challenge. But I want to be able to tag Lucas in when ever.” Todd smirks. “Alright, I ccept those terms.” The bass battle ensues.</p>
<p>Scott continues to play the bass line from Final Fantasy 2. Todd starts playing Primus licks and sends Scott flying into a large chunk of another building. “Lucas, I’m tagging you in. I’m in too much pain right now.” Doc starts to run towards Scott to check on him. “Where do you think you’re going old man.” Todd start to shred on his bass. The head stock glows a bright red and shoots Doc in the back. Marty lets out a blood curdeling scream. “DOOOOOOOC!!!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. XXX pt II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marty runs to Doc. “Marty, run while you still can.” Marty has tears startto form in his eyes. “I can’t just leave you here Doc. Lucas and I can save you.” Doc raises a hand to Marty’s face. “Promise me Marty, that when you and Lucas get back to 1985 that you will destroy the DeLorean. Time is not something we humans should have messed with.” Doc lets out his last breath as he looks Marty in the eyes. “Doc….DOC!!!!” I look at what just played out. I turn to look the vegan bastard in the face. “If I’m gonna battle you its gonna be on my terms. I don’t give a fuck about what went on between you and Scott. You just made this personal between me and you. No b.s. bass battle. I want an actual brawl.” I pull out the hammer. “Fine then, since I’ve technically already won my rematch with Scott now, I have my vegan powers back.”</p>
<p>Todd begins to gently float in the air. “You shouldn’t have opposed the two great ones kid.” Todd’s eyes begin to light up a very bright white. He shoots an actual fucking lazor at me from his eyes. I hit his lazor back in his direction with the hammer. He dodges. “Not bad kid. Maybe you’d be a good asset for the us.” I scoff at Todd. “You’d think I’d really help them after they’ve tried to kill me multiple times and have kidnapped a friend of mine? You really are a vegan if you’re that stupid.” Todd continues to shoot at me with his eyes. I reflect as many of the lazors as I can with the hammer. I’m able to make contact with a few but I don’t think this will be enough. “C’mon kid give up. I can see how tired you’re getting. Just let me kill you while you still have your dignity.” I glare at him. “I’d loose all dignity if I did that.” I hold out the hammer and start to spin, preparing to throw it like a shotput ball. I release the hammer towards Todd. It misses, but just barely. Todd stares at where the hammer landed. “You might wanna work on your ai-“ I come flying towards him with a kick to the dick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Todd has now crumbled to his knees writhing in pain. I grab the hammer and stand in front of him. “You once were a ve-gon, now you will be gone.” I hear Scott yell from across the way. “I beat you to that line.” I swing the hammer down onto Todd’s head. Just like smashing a pumpkin, bits of skull fragments and brain matter go everywhere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sir our spys tell us that Todd has been defeated.” Rufus punches a hole into the wall in frustration. “Please inform the two great ones I’ll be stopping by soon. I need to have a word with them.” The goon leaves and Rufus is alone. “I don’t see why those two trust his plan so much. So far it hasn’t worked in the slightest. I’ll find out what you’re planning Giddeon.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Divide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marty, Scott, Kim, and I enter the builing. We hear an echo reminiscent of that in the Holy Diver intro. “This building gives me the creeps.” Kim complains about the situation we’re in. “Whats the plan when we get to them anyway?” They all turn to me. “I hadn’t thought of that yet. We’ve got plenty of time for mw and Scott to think of one, right Scott?” Scott looks at me funny. “What do you mean? Confronting these guys was your idea. You figure out the plan.” I roll my eyes. “Jesus fucking christ Scott you were in sufferable in 1985 and you’re stil insufferable 3 years later. What the actual fuck is wrong with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Come across an open room with 3 path ways. “Alright, Scott go on the one to the far left Marty and Kim you two go down the center path I’ll go down the far right.” Scott walks over to me. “Who put you in charge here, huh?” I take a look around. “Well somebody has to make the hard decisions. And I highly doubt you have the cognitive capacity to lead.” As Scott and I get into a scuffle we hear a voice. “Are you boys done having a pissing contest?” I turn to see a woman standing in front of us. “I thought we were fight Ramonas 7 evil boyfiends.” Scott shakes his head. “No 7 evil exes.” I squint my eyes in confusion. “Whats the difference.” Scott turns to me. “Think about.” My eyes widen and my jaw drops as I stare this woman in the face. “Ramona had a sexy phase?” cott nods his head in excitement.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rufus enters the throne room of the two great ones and kneels before them. “What brings you before us Rufus, it must be ergent.” Bill turns to Ted hoping for an input. “If you’re request to see us was not worth our time we will consider this act most heinous.” Rufus stands, and lifts his head. “ Thank you for letting me have you time oh two great ones. But I have an inquiry with this Mr. Graves that you have decided to trust. His plan has not been working and I only sense danger for you two. I beg of you let me get rid of him.” Bill and Ted look at each other and speak iin unison. “Oh Rufus it saddens us to see such a loyal subject turn against us.” Rufus’s face is expressionless. “What ever do you mean?” Gideon walks fom behind their throne. “You see, I kinda old them, you planned on telling them this because you wanted to over throw them. And this only confirms thierm suspicions.” The entrances are blocked and Gideon pulls out a pixelated sword. “Looks like its time for you to die Rufus.” Rufus tries to run but is caught by Gideon and killed. Unfortunately for him, he doesn’t have an extra life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. XXXX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stare at the woman in front of us. “Listen, I don’t want to fight a woman so I think it’d be better for you to let us through.” Scott turns to me “Oh, so we can go along with your plan?” I roll my eyes. “will you shut up!” The woman gabs a bladed whip off of her waist. “Woah,, that thinks knarly.” She whips her whip towards Marty. “Marty look out!” Marty dogges and grabs a rock and throws it at her. It hits her in the forehead and put the woman in a daze. Scott and I run towards her. I smack her weapon out of her hand and Marty picks it up. </p>
<p>Scott puts his foot on the back of her neck. “alright Roxy, tell us wich path to take.” Roxy Squirms, but I smash both of her legs with the hammer and step on one hand and pull back on the other. “Like I’d tell you cis men anything.” I layed the hammer on her head. “If you don’t talk, this will come down on your pretty little head.” She spits at me. “Welp, I tired to reason with her.” I raise my hammer above my head. “Last chance.” She layed there silent. “Alright, here we g’” She screams. “WAAAAIT!!!!” I stop the hammer and squat down to look her better in the eyes. “ I don’t know which direction will take you to them but I can tell you that the next two you will face have grown since you’ve last face them Scott. They’ve learned a dark power from their homeland that none of us really comprehend.”</p>
<p> I smirk and pat her on the head. “Atta girl. See, that wasn’t <em>so </em>bad was it?” I then stand up. Raise the hammer above my head and Smash her head in, over, and over, and over. “Lucas, LUCAS!” Marty pulls my back. “What’s gotten into you man? Are you alright?” Marty turns me around and sees the anger in my eyes. He knows why I’m this angry. It had only just hit me now, Doc was dead. And it’s their fault.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. ゴゴゴゴ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The four of us face the 3 hallways. An ominous presence can be felt from all 3 of them. “Well, since there are only 3 of us with weapons, Kim you’ll have to one of us. It might be best for you and Marty to stick together. If I run into any issues I can handle it on my own.” Scott turns to me. “No dude, we need to stick together that way we can face who ever opposes us a lot quicker.” I roll my eyes and enter the hallway furthest to the left. I hear Scott yell for me but I ignore him. “Damnit, he’s gonna get himself killed.” Scott starts to go after me until Kim stops him. “Scott, don’t bother. He’s made up his mind. We might as well go along with his plan. You go down the center and Marty and I will go down the right.” Marty and Kim start to go down the right hallway. “Of course they go along with it. Why wouldn’t they?”</p>
<p>Iritated, Scott goes down the center hallway. As I walk down the left hallway, the ominous and uneasy feeling grows. I close my eyes to try and reassure myself. But this is when the attack was sent. Imagery started to assault my vision. Imagery of everyone I care for in grave danger, yet there is nothing I can do about it. That’s when I’m shown something that those two will wish they hadn’t. I open my eyes and start slamming the hammer on the walls. Scott ,currently experiencing something similar, is shown what he fears most. Seeing his pregnant fiancée dying in child birth. Loosing their baby girl in the process. Scott breaks down and crumbles to his knees in pure shock and agony from believing he just lost his entire family.</p>
<p>Marty, also experiencing this, is shown his parents and siblings being killed as well as seeing Doc’s death again. Marty lingers on Emmet Brown’s death. Rage slowly building inside. Marty lets out a blood curdling scream in a fit of rage as he opens his eyes. Marty  begins to swing his new bladed whip continuously until the façade is broken and glass shards fall and rattle on the floor. Looking around we realize whats happened. I think back to what Roxy said earlier about the Katayanagi twins and their new power. I see that we weren’t in 3 separate hallways but one large one. Scoot Marty and I get into battle positions and get ready for, potentially the most difficult fight yet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. XXX XXX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The twins begin rise up in the air with a terrible ora around them. “Scott, is shit ever this crazy in Canada?” I yell this to Scott but he’s not having it. He looks at these to with intent to kill. “I’m tired of dealing with you jackasses.” Scott darts towards the two. “Scott you’re gonna get yourself killed!” Marty whips his new weapon towards Scott to try and stop him. Scott jumps with precise precision and jumps off of Marty’s whip to get to the twins. They disappear as Scott swings down onto one of them. As Scott lands he lets out a loud agitated grunt. I run over to Scott. “Scott we need to have patience. I think I’ve got a plan.” He looks at me. “Of fucking course you do.” I roll my eyes ignoring that comment. “These guys are Japanese right?” He looks at we with a raised eyebrow. “Where is this going Lucas?” I roll my eyes at him. “Well if you’d let me finish.” Marty runs over to us. “What’re you guys talking about?” I start to re explain my plan. “These guys are Japanese right? Marty looks at Scott with confusion in his eyes. “So my thought process was, what if they have attack patterns like King Koopa in that one Nintendo game.” Scoot looks at me. “I see what you’re saying but I think It’d be more like Zelda bosses.” Marty and I both look at him strangely. “Oh that’s right. It hasn’t come out yet for you guys. I didn’t even think about that. But I don’t absolutely hate the plan though.” </p>
<p>We discuss further plans on how we want to do the attack. “Alright, we’ll just antagonize them until they attack us to see what their attach is and what their pattern is then when the time is right we run in and strike.” Marty chimes in. “And since there are 3 of us we should have to do 3 cycles it should just take 1.” Scott rubs his chin. “I’m confident that this will work but what about Kim?” We look at her. “Well, just stay here until we’re done. I guess.” I knew she was going to be dead weight. The 3 of us get into position.</p>
<p> We charge towards them we see them prepare to attack. “NOW” We split off in 3 separate directions. I continue and go under them as Marty and Scott split off to the left and right respectively. The twins begin to charge up some beam. They turn away from each other, back to back. They hold out their hands and begin to fire a crystal like purple beem. “Guys make sure they don’t hit you.”  While running away from their beam Scott and Marty were able to distract them. I get behind them and are able to take one of them down. We proceed to beat him to a bloody pulp when we hear the other one scream in agony. We turn to see him on his knees and is crying. “巡礼者は私と私の兄弟を憐れんでください。名誉を与えましょう。自分の命を奪おう。” </p>
<p>I have no idea what he’s saying but if he’s trying to plee for his life then its no use. Scott comes from behind him and kills him. A dark fog looking creature forms above the two. The two combine into one and slowly disappear from this plain of existance. Scott Marty and I just stare at each other. “What the fuck was that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. XXX XXX v.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The twins begin rise up in the air with a terrible ora around them. “Scott, is shit ever this crazy in Canada?” I yell this to Scott but he’s not having it. He looks at these to with intent to kill. “I’m tired of dealing with you jackasses.” Scott darts towards the two. “Scott you’re gonna get yourself killed!” Marty whips his new weapon towards Scott to try and stop him. Scott jumps with precise precision and jumps off of Marty’s whip to get to the twins. They disappear as Scott swings down onto one of them. As Scott lands he lets out a loud agitated grunt. I run over to Scott. “Scott we need to have patience. I think I’ve got a plan.” He looks at me. “Of fucking course you do.” I roll my eyes ignoring that comment. “These guys are Japanese right?” He looks at we with a raised eyebrow. “Where is this going Lucas?” I roll my eyes at him. “Well if you’d let me finish.” Marty runs over to us. “What’re you guys talking about?” I start to re explain my plan. “These guys are Japanese right? Marty looks at Scott with confusion in his eyes. “So my thought process was, what if they have attack patterns like King Koopa in that one Nintendo game.” Scoot looks at me. “I see what you’re saying but I think It’d be more like Zelda bosses.” Marty and I both look at him strangely. “Oh that’s right. It hasn’t come out yet for you guys. I didn’t even think about that. But I don’t absolutely hate the plan though.”</p>
<p> We discuss further plans on how we want to do the attack. “Alright, we’ll just antagonize them until they attack us to see what their attach is and what their pattern is then when the time is right we run in and strike.” Marty chimes in. “And since there are 3 of us we should have to do 3 cycles it should just take 1.” Scott rubs his chin. “I’m confident that this will work but what about Kim?” We look at her. “Well, just stay here until we’re done. I guess.” I knew she was going to be dead weight. The 3 of us get into position. </p>
<p>We charge towards them we see them prepare to attack. “NOW” We split off in 3 separate directions. I continue and go under them as Marty and Scott split off to the left and right respectively. The twins begin to charge up some beam. They turn away from each other, back to back. They hold out their hands and begin to fire a crystal like purple beem. “Guys make sure they don’t hit you.”  While running away from their beam Scott and Marty were able to distract them. I get behind them and are able to take one of them down. We proceed to beat him to a bloody pulp when we hear the other one scream in agony. We turn to see him on his knees and is crying. “Junrei-sha wa watashi to watashi no kyōdai o awarende kudasai. Meiyo o ataemashou. Jibun no inochi o ubaou.”<br/>”</p>
<p>I have no idea what he’s saying but if he’s trying to plee for his life then its no use. Scott comes from behind him and kills him. A dark fog looking creature forms above the two. The two combine into one and slowly disappear from this plain of existance. Scott Marty and I just stare at each other. “What the fuck was that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. XXX XXX v.3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The twins begin rise up in the air with a terrible ora around them. “Scott, is shit ever this crazy in Canada?” I yell this to Scott but he’s not having it. He looks at these to with intent to kill. “I’m tired of dealing with you jackasses.” Scott darts towards the two. “Scott you’re gonna get yourself killed!” Marty whips his new weapon towards Scott to try and stop him. Scott jumps with precise precision and jumps off of Marty’s whip to get to the twins. They disappear as Scott swings down onto one of them. As Scott lands he lets out a loud agitated grunt. I run over to Scott. “Scott we need to have patience. I think I’ve got a plan.” He looks at me. “Of fucking course you do.” I roll my eyes ignoring that comment. “These guys are Japanese right?” He looks at we with a raised eyebrow. “Where is this going Lucas?” I roll my eyes at him. “Well if you’d let me finish.” Marty runs over to us. “What’re you guys talking about?” I start to re explain my plan. “These guys are Japanese right? Marty looks at Scott with confusion in his eyes. “So my thought process was, what if they have attack patterns like King Koopa in that one Nintendo game.” Scoot looks at me. “I see what you’re saying but I think It’d be more like Zelda bosses.” Marty and I both look at him strangely. “Oh that’s right. It hasn’t come out yet for you guys. I didn’t even think about that. But I don’t absolutely hate the plan though.”</p><p> We discuss further plans on how we want to do the attack. “Alright, we’ll just antagonize them until they attack us to see what their attach is and what their pattern is then when the time is right we run in and strike.” Marty chimes in. “And since there are 3 of us we should have to do 3 cycles it should just take 1.” Scott rubs his chin. “I’m confident that this will work but what about Kim?” We look at her. “Well, just stay here until we’re done. I guess.” I knew she was going to be dead weight. The 3 of us get into position. </p><p>We charge towards them we see them prepare to attack. “NOW” We split off in 3 separate directions. I continue and go under them as Marty and Scott split off to the left and right respectively. The twins begin to charge up some beam. They turn away from each other, back to back. They hold out their hands and begin to fire a crystal like purple beem. “Guys make sure they don’t hit you.”  While running away from their beam Scott and Marty were able to distract them. I get behind them and are able to take one of them down. We proceed to beat him to a bloody pulp when we hear the other one scream in agony. We turn to see him on his knees and is crying. “(in Japanese) Please Pilgrim take pity on me and my brother. Let us have our honor. Let me take my own life.”</p><p>I have no idea what he’s saying but if he’s trying to plee for his life then its no use. Scott comes from behind him and kills him. A dark fog looking creature forms above the two. The two combine into one and slowly disappear from this plain of existance. Scott Marty and I just stare at each other. “What the fuck was that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We make it to the throne room ahead. As we enter multiple guards start to follow us with their wepons drawn. We hear slow clapping come from behind the throne. “You boys have done well. You made it here past the other 6 with ease.” Its Rufus. Antagonizing us because he’s definitely got something planned. “To be honest, we knew you would make it. For he has forseen it.” Another figure appears from behind the throne with Ramona in tow. “Why hello Scotty. Did you expect to see me again?” Scott’s eyes widen as he hears that voice.</p>
<p> “Rufus was right though. I knew that if we were to use Kim as a distraction we would be able to get Ramona away from you and use her to get you here.” Rufus nods. “It was his cunning plan to get that league back to gether in hopes of getting Mrs. Flowers here. But in actuality, we knew they stood no chance. And with the trust of the two great ones we were able to organize Kim’s public execution.” Gideon steps forward. “Now, Scott and co. Who shall fight me first?”</p>
<p> I stare at him dumbfounded. “Do you really think we’re gonna take you on one on one? Fuck that.” As I go to take a step the guards around us point their weapons at me. “Nuh, uh, uh. We wouldn’t want to get ahead of our sleves right? Again I ask, which of you 3 wants to fight me first?” Marty steps forwards. “I will. It was you that hired these fucks who killed Doc. You made this personal.” Gideon chuckles. “Its always been personal.” Gideon pulls out his sword made of pixels. “Good Gideon good.” Bill interrupts the battle that is about to happen. “Kill them, our future depends on it.” Gideon grins. “With pleasure.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. XXXXXXX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marty and Gideon stand infront of one another. They just stare into one another’s eyes. The tension is so thick you’d need a meat cleaver to cut it. Gideon takes one step and Marty starts swinging his metal whip at him. Some how Gideon is untouched. Marty tries another approach. Marty aims for his hand hold his sword. Marty is able to swing the whip around the blade of his sword and grab a hold of it. But Gideon saw this coming and is able to disarm Marty. Gideon approaches Marty and kicks him square in his chest sending Marty flying and hitting the wall.</p><p>Gideon looks at me and Scott. “Who will take me on next?” I take a step forward. “I will.” With no hesitation I run towards Gideon and start swinging. He’s able to dodge all of my attacks. I let out an agitated grunt as I continue going after him. Gideon goes on the offensive. I block as many of his attacks as I can but he gets a few hits on me. “Not as fast as you’d like to think, huh Lucas?” I look at Ramona who is at the side of the throne. She gives me a look of concern. I realize I may not be strong enough on my own.</p><p>“Alrigth Gideon, you win.” He smirks and turns around. “I’m not even going to guve you the satisfaction of death.” Gideon turns back around with a revolver in hand. “You will. After you killed one of my men so, distastefully. I wanted you to know what its like to be on the receiving end.” He puts the gun in my hand and puts a finger of mine on the trigger as he puts the barrel under my head. “Pull the trigger.” He stares at me with much hatred in his eyes. He starts to loose his composure. “PULL THE FUCKING TRIGGER!!!” I reluctantly do so and hear a click. “Looks like it wasn’t that one. Pull it again!” He says this with enthusiasm.</p><p>“It feels like nothing can stop me now.” Scott pulls out his sword and calls out to Gideon. “Listen here Gideon, I’m the one you really want. Lets have our rematch. But I’ll just have to show you again that your evil ways aren’t going to win.” Gideon turns to me and pats my head. “Looks like you get to live afterall.” He stands up from my eye level to meet Scott’s. The two walk towards each other with their swords pointed towards each other. No words are exchanges between the two. The two begin to swing at each other. Each time their blades connect a loud metallic clang can be heard. Eventually Scott catches Gideon off gueard and hits him with the pummel of his sword. With Gideon in a daze Scott manages to cut off his hands. Gideon drops to his knees in disbelief. “Gideon Graves, I ,Scott Pilgrim, will be the ones who puts you in your grave.” With a final blow to the head Gideon Graves is no more. His body slumps over and his glasses fall off his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott goes over to Giddeon’s glasses to stomp on them. As he does so he catches a glimpse of a shadowy figure. Scott turns and see’s Nega Scott. Gideon’s voice is heard through the wind as Scott feels his fears shiver down his spine. “You may have defeated me, but can you defeat what you fear most?” I look at the figure and back at Scott. “Scott what does he mean by that? Its just a clone of you.” Scott turns to me. “No, what he said is true. What I fear most is myself. I fear that I will not be able to be a good father to my child nor husband to Ramona.” I see a tear roll down his face. I close my eyes, thinking about the polite young woman I met who was his daughter in the year 2020. “Scott, I believe in you. I know it may not mean much to hear from me but, I believe you’ll be a great dad.” Scott turns to me with a smile. “Thanks man. That means a lot to me actually.” Scott walks up to Nega Scott and reaches his hand out. Nega Scott takes his hand and becomes one with Scott.</p>
<p>I get up from where I am and go over to Marty. He’s alright for the most part. I offer my hand to him to pick him up. We hear clapping coming from the thrones. “Congraturations boys. You’ve made it this far.” Ted tells us then looks to Bill. “But unfortunately your punishment will be most cruel and totally untubular.” I panic for a second looking for an excuse to keep us alive longer. “Wait! Wait!” Everyone looks at my in confusion. I have to think of something quick or else we’re dead. “We…..challenge you to a rock off.” The two look at me then turn around to discuss. Scott grabs me by the shoulder. “Dude, what’re you doing? Don’t you know these guys use their music to brain wash and corrupt their followers?” Bill and Ted face us once again. “What are your terms.” Bill says and Ted continues. “In other words, whats the catch?”</p>
<p>I turn to the others. “So, what <em>are</em> the terms?” Scott just shrugs his shoulders. I turn back towards Bill and Ted. “Well, if we win, you two will have to turn things back to how they were before you took rule.” The turn to each other nodding. “But what if we win?” I scratch my chin. I may have to make a sacrifice. “Then you can keep me here as a servent.” Scott and Marty look at me in surprise. “Dude, what?! What in the hell are you planning?” I ignore them waiting for a response from Bill and Ted. “We accept your challenge. Though we’re going to need a backing band. Guards! Bring in the musician prisioners!” As they say that we see the like of which we’d never thought we’d see. On bass they have Les Claypool and Neil Peart on drums. The two of them grab guitars from behind them. This might be harder than I thought it would be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Rock Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With Bill and Ted ready they look at us. “It is only fair that we provide you the equipment needed for this battle. But you’ll need your own guitars.” Scott Marty and I look at each other. We’re fucked. “What’re we gonna do? We don’t have instruments!” Marty is in a panic. Scott puts a hand on his shoulder. “I’m gonna teach you guys how I use the pocket dimension.” Marty and I look at each other like Scott it crazy. “Alright, so what I do is imagine what I want in my head.” Scott closes his eyes. “I reach back into my pocket.” Scott reaches into his pocket. “And I just pull it out.” As Scott say this a full scale length Rickenbacker Bass is being pulled out from his back pocket. He opens his eyes and puts his bass on.</p>
<p>“See? Now you guys do it.” Marty follows his instructions and pulls out a Gibson SG. “Well, here goes nothing.” I close my eyes and reach my hand into my back pocket. I pull out a Stratocaster.. “Wait, I’m left handed.” I hear a voice in my head. “Don’t let that stop you baby, I didn’t let it stop me.” The voice is…..oddly familiar. “This world was designed against you man, don’t let them win.” I see infront of me the League of Leftys again. I thought I had imagined it. All of these left handed musicians cheering me on. I put on the guitar anyway. “You know you can put it back it and get a left handed guitar right?” Scott tries to inform me. “I know. But this feels more comfortable.”</p>
<p>As I say that we see minions of Bill and Ted’s setting up amps and mics for us. As well as a drum set. I look at the drums. “Oh fuck.” I turn to the others. “Who’s gonna play drums?” Scott looks over at Kim. “No, oh no. We are not letting her play for us. Can she even play?” Scott nods. “She played in my last project.” I stared at here, not happy at all. “Fine, but if she fucks this up and I have to be a slave to these guys I’m holding her responsible.”</p>
<p>The 4 of us get into position. They start to play. They’re obviously good but there is something about what they’re playing that just doesn’t sound right. It sounds weirdly, generic. You’d expect these great musicians to be able to make some decent music but what they’re playing just sounds boring. Kim comes in with a drum groove. Marty starts playing the first thing that came to his head as a rhythm part. Scott watches what Marty is playing and starts playing a bass line under it. I guess it’s up to me to paly a lead. I listen to what the others are playing and I hear Jimi speak to me.</p>
<p>“Don’t fret too much about what you’re playing. If you flub a note its not a issue. You’re playing straight from the soul my man. Just get out there and do it.” I open my eyes stare right at Bill and Ted. I proceed to just run through some scales throwing a few bends in here and there. Then I get into the meat of the lead solo. I can feel the heat on my hands from how fast I’m moving across the strings. I turn around to face the others to really get into the mood of the jam. Not too long afterwards we hear what sounds like a machine shorting out. Scott and I turn to the other group. Bill and Ted are holding their heads with smoke pooring out of their ear. Their heads then explode in a fiery inferno of electronic bits.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The Last Leg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We stare at the heads of Bill and Ted, who’s bodies combust from the leaking oil having been ignited from the sparks of exposed wires. Scott and I walk over to get a better look. As we walk over Les Claypool looks at us. “You know, you four really have something special.” Les then turns to me. “I don’t think anyone has played like that since Hendrix.” Neil Peart stands up from behind the drumset. “And right now music needs more diversity like you have right now. You’re bass player is Canadian, you drummer is woman, and the music you played really represents that.” We hear a loud thud behind us. It an American phone booth. The doors open and Rufus steps out.</p>
<p>“Hello boys. Thank you for getting to this issue before we could. We really appreciate it.” Scott, Marty and I reach back towards our pockets ready to pull out our wepons. “No need for force boys, I am the real Rufus. Unfortunately the real Bill and Ted were killed by Evil Bill and Evil Ted right before this all happened. They were also able to create an evil version of me.” Rufus pulls out the head of the Evil Rufus, who was also a robot. “I also believe these are yours.” Rufus hands Marty the keys the the DeLorean MK II. “Now we can finally go home.” Scott turns to Marty and me. “But if you go back, wont this all have been pointless?” Rufus steps in to explain the situation.</p>
<p>“Not exactly. If these two return to 1985 knowing this is a possible outcome they can stop it from happening sooner.” I look at Marty. “And remember what Doc said. We can’t use the DeLorean to bring him back. It was his dying wish.” Marty lets out a sigh. “You’re right. We cant go against that.” Marty and I look to Scott who has gone to Ramona’s side at this point. Ramona sees us looking over and smiles. We walk over to the two to say our goodbyes. “Well Scott, I know I’ve kinda been an ass to you in the past but, you’re actually cool dude. You’re just hard to deal with sometimes as I know I am too. But hopefully I understand you a little better and we can maybe start on the right foot.” Scott smirks. “Yeah, I think I’d like that.”</p>
<p>Marty and I look at one another and go over to Rufus. “So, do you think you can take us to te DeLorean?” Rufus holds his arms out towards the phone booth he came in. “Step inside then I can take you back to Hill Valley.” I turn back around and see Scott and Ramona holding each other. “C’mon man, lets not wait to long.” Marty says to me as he’s getting in the booth. I think about everything that’s happened to me in the last 24 hours. The relationships I formed and the losses that were had. This event will significantly change my outlook on life.</p>
<p>We arrive in Hill Valley next to the DeLorean. “Well, this is where I’ll be off.” We get out of the booth and I turn back to Rufus. “Hey, I’ve got a question. Who exactly are you Rufus?” Rufus chuckles. “I am the keeper of peace with in time itself. And because my position, I know everything from past to future. But if it wasn’t for Doctor Brown’s invention of the Flux Capacitor in 1955, I wouldn’t be where I am today. So it is up to you to keep his blueprints for it hidden for generations until I can get a hold of them when it is time for me to find them.”</p>
<p>Marty nods. “I’ll bury them bellow the Brown estate.” Rufus nods. “Then its settles then. I’ll be seeing two in the future and the past.” The door to the booth closes and the booth sinks into the ground. Marty and I get in the DeLorean MK II. We take off to go back to 1985. “Wait, I just though of something.” Marty messes with the to clock. “Doc and I were in the DeLorean MK II when we first left. Meaning it should have been impossible for you two to have taken it.” I stare at him confused. “So what do we do?” He looks at the clock and changes what time we’ll be arriving in. “If we can put the DeLorean back in his garage before you two took it to search for me we’ll be able to complete the time loop. And by proxy we will have gotten rid of the DeLorean as Doc asked.” I nod. “Lets just hope this works.”</p>
<p>We start to go faster and disappear from 1987 and reappear in 1985 before Doc was back at his garage after he thought he killed Marty. We back it into Doc’s garage and cover it with a nearby tarp and hide in the garage. We hear Doc enter moping about. Not too much longer I enter the shop. I tell Doc about my dream and he explains Initial Dream Sequence to me. Doc then pulls the tarp off of the DeLorean Mk II. They then proceed to get in and leave for the year 2020. Marty and I come out of hiding. “Well, everything seems to be back to normal.” Marty looks around the shop. “Well, at least the new normal.” There is a solum silence. “Its for the best Marty.” I start to head towards the door. “I’ll se you around man.” Marty chuckles. “Heh, yeah. I’ve gotta stay back here. I need to look for Doc’s blueprints and bury them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 24th, 1986</p>
<p>It’s been 14 months since Marty and I returned home. The news report about Marty having died was shown to be false but that Doc did disappear not too long after the incident. Its now turned into a town legend to some extent. But Marty and I both know his true fate. Marty and I get together with Scott fairly frequently. I’ve made amends with him since I last saw him when I left to go the year 2020 with Doc. It feels like it’s been ages since that all occurred. Time. Time feels infinite yet so limiting to me now. Ever since I started making these journal entries days after Marty and I returned I feel a sense of ease. Knowing that I’ve put my life in writing and, in a sense, making me immortal. Though I can’t write much today because of the Christmas party Scott and Ramona are throwing that I’ve mentioned in previous entries, I would like to take the time to write thanks to all of these people I’ve mentioned in this journal. Even if I thought they were a bit of an ass. They helped contribute to who I am now.</p>
<p>            Lucas Mannington</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I finished writing my journal entry for the day when I hear a knock at the door. “Give me just a sec.” I close my journal and put it away in one of my upper desk drawers. I grab my coat and the few gifts I got for the others. I open the door. “Hey Marty. Are you ready for tonight?” I see Marty is holding a few gifts as well. “Yeah, just got done having Christmas with Jennifer and her family.” I shut my front door and lock it before we head off. “Oh shit, you’re still with her?”</p>
<p>We begin to walk over to Scott’s place. “Yeah, she and I have been going pretty steady for a while. I’m thinkin she might be the one man.” We arrive at Scott’s door and knock. We hear the lock being undone and the door is opened. “Merry Christmas Scott.” Marty and I say this in unison. Scott lets us in. “Boy it’s getting cold out there.” Marty and I hand our jackets to Scott. “It gets much colder in Canada boys. You’d hate to live up there if you find this cold.” The three of us have a good laugh. We enter Scott’s living room where we see Ramona reading a book by the fire. She looks up from her book and sees us enter the room just shooting the shit.</p>
<p>“Why hello fellas how have you been?” The four of us sit in their living room enjoying each other’s company. “I’m gonna head to our bedroom really quick, I won’t be too long.” Scott gets up and leaves the room. He then returns holding two wrapped gifts. Marty and I have a light chuckle since we didn’t expect anything. “Since you guys have made this year a lot more special since we started to get together more frequently, we wanted to get something for you guys.” I’m given a small rectangular box and Marty was given a slightly bigger square shaped box. He and I each open our gifts.</p>
<p>“Oh shit, 5180? My tape of this actually was starting to wear out.” Marty opens the jeweled case and sees the CD inside. “Thanks man I really appreciate it.” Marty stands up and gives Scott a hug. “Finish opening yours Lucas.” Ramona must be really eager for me to see what it is. I know that based off of the size and what Marty had gotten it was probably a cassette. “Megadeth: Peace Sells, But Who’s Buyin. I don’t think I’m familiar with these guys.” Marty takes a look at it. “I think this is the band Dave Mustaine started. He used to play with Metallica.” I look at the album cover as Ramona comments on it.</p>
<p>“I personally think these guys are better than Metallica. Master of Puppets was great and all but this album really takes the cake.” I look at the tracklist on the back. “Well, I’ll definitely be playing this at my place later tonight.” Marty and I give them their gifts in return. The night continues as we lounge in the living room just shooting the shit.</p>
<p>“Hey Scott, you still play bass, right?” He thinks about it. “Kind of. I haven’t really played since we moved from Canada.” I look at Marty and he nods. “Would you be interested in maybe starting a band with me and Marty?” Scotts eyes widen as he looks over to Ramona for approval. Ramona chuckles knowing what he’s hinting at. “Yes, Scott, you can be in their band. You don’t need to ask for my permission.” Scott looks back at us. “I’ve got good news, the old lady said I can join.” Ramona playfully punches him in the arm.</p>
<p>“I don’t suppose you know any drummers do ya Scott?” I see what Marty is hinting at when he says this. Scott scratches his chin. “I do, but she and I haven’t spoken in a bit.” Marty shrugs his shoulders. “What’s the harm in calling her up and seeing if she’s interested?” Scott, still scratching his chin, raises his eyebrow. “I suppose you’re right the worst that could happen is she says no. But I still get to talk to an old friend.” I look at the time. It’s getting pretty late. It seems Ramona notices the time as well.</p>
<p>“Is it really already 10 o’clock?” I look back at my watch. Its about half an hour behind. “Oh wow, it is that late. I better get going then.” I stand up to grab my things. “Well, if you’re gonna head out I might as well head out with ya.” Marty stands up from the couch with Scott and Ramona. “Well, thank you guys for coming by. We had a great time.” Marty and Scott hug as Ramona and I hug. “It’s no problem. I wasn’t doing anything anyways.” Marty and I trade places. “Yeah, me either. This will 2<sup>nd</sup> Christmas without Doc since he- “</p>
<p>Marty’s eyes grow sorrowful “I mean since his disappearance last year.” The three of us look at Marty. “He’s fine, I’m sure of it.” Scott puts his hand on Marty’s shoulder. “Well, I guess we’ll be off then. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.” Marty and I leave and head our separate ways. I get to my house and open my door. As I head inside, I pull out the cassette that was gifted to me and put it in the player as I sit in my to relax for the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>End</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Author's Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everyone, Lucas here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thank you for reading both of my stories that I've written and posted here on the Archive, and I hope everyone has a Happy New Year. Though, unfortunately this year has not been to kind to me. I was expelled from school recently for getting into a fight to defend a friend. But the school didn't care. They didn't care about the abuse being done to a friend of mine. So I guess I learned a valuable lesson from this. Mind your own business and look out for yourself. Because if you do anything for others you get nothing but bullshit in return.<br/><br/>In other news, I have a more serious project in the works. While I enjoyed writing this series, I never took it too seriously. But writing this did give me the inspiration to pursue something I had always had an interest in. Again thank you to those who read these stories. I most likely wont be returning to this site anytime soon.<br/><br/></p>
<p>- Lucas Mannington</p>
<p> </p>
<p>December 30th, 2020</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>